Shark's Old Friend
by RozaCourt
Summary: There's a new girl group in school, and they happen to be a blast of the past. Quite literally. They have dueled with the absolute best of the best, and are now here to meet the new champion. Only to find out the leader actually knows the Kastles. (Really lame summary, I know. But the story is totally awesome. I guarantee it.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The New Girls

Silence. That's all that can be heard in the halls of the school: silence. If a teacher was to walk out of his or her class, the students would ignore him or her. The reason for this silence was just that enchanting.

What is the purpose for the total and utter standstill in the halls of Heartland Academy, you may ask? Well, it is nothing but the group of six girls walking down those very halls. Now, don't look at me like that: I'm just the narrator that got stuck with telling the story. Now these girls are no ordinary girls. The fact that they are walking in a perfect six person pyramid and they were not wearing the school uniform implies that fact.

The three girls in the back of the formation were the 'sweet girls' of the group. They each had blond ringlets that reached their shoulders, baby blue eyes, and figures that screamed "I'm just going through puberty now." They wore matching light blue blouses, black long pants, and black heeled boots that reached their knees. Around their necks was a gold necklace with a whirlpool shaped charm. In order from left to right, their names are Anna, Nia, and Mia.

The two girls in the middle were a bit more… different. The one on the left was the pacifist of the group. She had waist length rose red hair, stem green eyes, and a natural body build. She wore a green sundress with sandals, and her gold necklace had a sunflower on it. Her name was Rosa. The girl in the middle to the right was more of the fighter of the group. She had shoulder length stick straight black hair, lightning yellow eyes, and an athletic build. She wore a yellow t-shirt, black long pants, black stilettoes, and a black leather jacket. Her necklace was silver with a lightning bolt as a charm. Her name: Alex.

Now the girl in the very front, the leader, Marqueta, she is a sight to see. You would probably never, _ever_, see another girl like her. Just her floor length silver hair and pink eyes would tell you then and there she is unique. She had a sort of grace and body shape that reminds you of a mermaid queen. She wore a silver mid-thigh length dress, silver tights, silver heels, and a 'Don't mess with me' facial expression. Her necklace was simply a silver clock attached to a silver chain.

Yes, these girls were definitely different. And most definitely the cause of Heartland Academy's standstill. But this ended when….

"Hey, look out!" came the warning right before Marqueta was knocked over by a kind of bulky guy on a skateboard. Alex instantly stepped forward and shoved the guy off of her, much to the surprise of the other students.

"You should watch where you're going on that thing," the raven growled as Rosa helped their leader stand again. All six girls got back into formation.

"Look, it really was an accident. I didn't see you there, and by the time I did, it was too late."

"Then maybe you shouldn't be riding it in school." The student body gasped as Alex stomped down on the skateboard with all her might. The girls then walked away, leaving the boy staring at his two halves of a skateboard.

~Line Break~

"I don't see why it's such a big deal that we're not in uniform. It's not like we're going to be here for a really long time," Anna muttered, crossing one leg over the other. The girls are now at the main office waiting to be called into the principal's office.

"Look, you really need to stop stressing over this. Every school does the same thing, so why should here be any different?" Rosa asked.

"Uh, maybe because now we want to actually stay at the school?" Nia suggested.

"We will," Marqueta said simply, ending the conversation.

"Ladies, I can see you now," the principal said. All six stood at the same time and filed into the office. Alex and Marqueta sat in the two chairs in front of the man's desk while the other four stood behind them. "Do you know why you're here?"

"Disruption of student peace and disobedience towards the dress code," Mia said.

"Exactly. I've been looking at your student record, and it seems that you have had this problem with each school on the first day. After that, the principal and superintendent allowed you to dress… like that. Now, you are currently attending my academy. And I don't…."

"Ok, time to end this now." For the first time all day, Marqueta looked someone in the eye: the principal. Instantly, his eyes clouded over slightly. "The Glowing Time Travelers are an exception to any rule."

"The Glowing Time Travelers are an exception to any rule," he repeated creepily.

"They can do whatever they want to do as long as it is legal."

"They can do whatever they want to do as long as it is legal."

"Now, have a nice day of school."

"Now, have a nice day of school." Marqueta looked down again, and the principal blinked continuously as the group strolled out of the office.

"See, this is what I mean. You always brainwash people. It's wrong and…."

"If you don't like it, then you can get out of the club," Alex snapped, stopping Anna's speech. The 'sweet girl' closed her mouth instantly and looked down at her feet. "Listen, you three. You always have a problem with what the three of us do. But if it wasn't for us, you wouldn't have any of the things you have now."

"Alex, stop," Rosa said softly.

"No, they need to hear this. Meta and I do these things because we have the power to do so. If we didn't, we wouldn't be as respected as we are. I keep telling Meta to kick all three of you out. But noooooo, she says we need the 'sweet Glowers.' Our image needs the 'sweet Glowers.' But mark my words…." The three mentioned girls squeaked as the fighter jacked all three up at the same time. "I will get you out of the group. And when I do, we're never going to have a 'sweet Glower' again. That's what we have the 'pacifist' for now."

"Alex, that is enough," Marqueta snapped. The raven instantly let the three girls go. "_I _decide who stays in the group and who doesn't, not you. And _I _say they stay. If you don't like it, then _you _can leave." With that, she walked to their first class. After exchanging a quick glance, the other five followed her.

And none of the six girls noticed the young duelist watching them from around the corner. Nor did they see the older duelist watching from a different corner. But both duelists have their reasons to watch, and both have motives to approach.

**Ok, you guys. I think it is pretty obvious that I'm trying something different. In all the fics I've read, no writer has tried to have the narrator actually talk to the reader the way I did. Tell me if you like it or not. If not, I'll change it to the usual POV of an actual character in the story. **

**Oh, and I have started a new Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds forum: Duel Academy. It's my very first forum, so I would really like it if you guys check it out. And tell your friends.**

**-RozaCourt**


	2. Chapter 2

**Special shout out to my beta-reader ShadowSoundAppend!**

**Disclaimer: I own almost nothing. Just the Glowers.**

Chapter two

Meeting Rio

"So one of the six broke your skateboard?" the Heartland champion asked his friend. Yuma and Bronk were sitting with their other friends in class waiting for the teacher to come in.

"Yeah, she did. But that's not the point. My point is, you should totally duel them, Yuma. They look like the type to test your skills," the duelist said. In all actuality, Bronk really wanted his friend to get the raven back for breaking his board.

"You know what, you're right. I should duel them."

"Then choose which of us you want to challenge," Marqueta said behind Yuma. The group looked up and saw the Glowers standing there in the usual formation.

"Hey, you owe me a skateboard," Bronk told Alex.

"I don't owe you anything. You ran over my friend. It would've gone against my better judgment if I hadn't done anything about it." Marqueta and Rosa snorted. It was true: anything that requires violence is part of the raven's judgment.

"So you're the ones that everybody is talking about," a voice said behind the six girls. The 'sweet Glowers' turned around first, seeing that it was just a girl that none of them knew.

"Yes, that would be us. Is there a problem?" Nia asked sweetly.

"You've disrupted the school-wide peace here within the first five minutes of being here. What do you think?" Alex pushed through the others to face off with the blue haired girl.

"Don't get snappy at my friend," the raven growled.

"Or what?"

"Or you're going to have to deal with me."

"Alex, what did I tell you about…? Rio?" asked Marqueta as she walked through the other four girls. The other students in the class that hadn't already been watching the interaction looked when the silver head girl said Rio's name.

"Well, well, well, look who's decided to join this particular time frame," the female Kastle said with a smile.

"Look who decided to wake up in this time frame. I've been back here for quite a bit, and you've been in a coma since even before then." The two girls smirked and placed a hand on her right hip at the exact same time and manner.

"Sorry about that. Reginald took too long in giving me a reason to awaken."

"Speaking of, how is the shark lover?"

"Just as sharp as a shark. Still an idiot as well." The two girls giggled at this.

"Still scared of onions?"

"Of course. You have missed a lot though. He's lost duels before. To a rookie."

"_Hey_!" Yuma said in response to Rio's comment.

"That's a shame. He used to be the most indestructible duelist after me," Marqueta said, completely ignoring Yuma's outburst.

"I see Alex is still a hothead."

The other girl smirked. "Alex will always be a hothead. I don't think it's possible to change her."

"The 'sweet Glowers' still sweet with a touch of disrespect?"

"Always. Otherwise they wouldn't be able to last long around Alex."

"I see Rosa still keeps growing her hair. She hasn't thought about cutting it?"

"She keeps it long, you know that. Otherwise it would be unnatural. What else…?"

"Hey, you two know each other?" Yuma put in. The Glower and the Kastle looked at him with similar facial expressions.

"You mean to tell me you didn't get that from our entire conversation?" they asked the same time.

"How exactly do you know each other?" Tori asked.

"We were friends as kids. She had this humongous crush on Shark," Rio teased.

"I did not! I looked up to him because he was legendary even back then," Marqueta denied.

"So you didn't take pictures of him and cover your room with them? And became an Ice duelist rather than a Flower duelist because Ice is more similar to Water than Flower?"

"Of course I didn't! Because that would be completely and totally embarrassing."

"Hey, you're doing it again!" Alex said waving her hand between the two girls' faces. Rio and Marqueta looked at her (they do basically everything at the same time, so whenever both are mentioned along with an action just assume they did it at the same time unless I say so otherwise).

"Doing what?" Marqueta asked her best friend.

"You two would start talking about something that has to do with your past and then start ignoring the rest of us," Rosa said.

"We do?" Rio asked, looking at her old friend. "I didn't realize that. Did you?"

"No, I didn't. You guys are crazy."

"Oh, Reginald is going to go nuts when he finds out you're here! Remember last time when you two…." The two girls went to sit in the very far corner in the back of the class to talk, leaving the rest of the two groups looking at each other.

"Yes, they do that," Cat said. The others nodded in agreement.


End file.
